Episode 4 (Meteor Rain)
"Dao Ming Si's Chapter, Part 2"Titled "Tsukasa Scene II" in YA Entertainment's 2005 North American release. (道明寺篇〈下〉 Dào Míng Sì Piān Xià) is the last episode of the Meteor Garden side story, Meteor Rain. It is also the second part of Dao Ming Si's story. The episode aired in early 2002 in Taiwan. Ah Yuan reveals to Dao Ming Si that Xin Xin is not his daughter. He rescued her bout a year prior from an abusive father. Later, Si is recognized by the police, forcing Ah Yuan and Xin Xin to flee. Plot After learning that Dao Ming Si is hiding from the police, Ah Yuan acts cautiously around him. Later, Ah Yuan and his daughter Xin Xin are walking along the beach. They play a game of blind man's buff, similar to tag but with blindfolds. During Ah Yuan's turn, he ventures further and further towards the ocean as Xin Xin frantically claps to get his attention. Si then drags him away from the water and told him not to scare Xin Xin. Ah Yuan yelled at her for not making a sound, revealing that he really wanted to speak. Xin Xin, frightened by his harsh words, runs away. Ah Yuan reveals to Si that he is not Xin Xin's real father. She is actually the daughter of his former neighbors. Her mother was a "gentle" piano player and her father, an abusive man, who would hit his wife and child. After her mother left, Xin Xin stopped speaking and her father began beating her more severely. During the same time period, Ah Yuan's business failed, his wife left him with their children, and he was evicted from his apartment. On his way out, Ah Yuan said goodbye to Xin Xin, who hugged him. Unable to leave her, he brought her to live with him and began treating her as his own daughter. After speaking to Si, Ah Yuan goes inside to see Xin Xin, but cannot find her. He and Si run through town, yelling her name. They go back to the house, before realizing that Xin Xin is probably at her playhouse. Ah Yuan tells her "you can refuse to talk to other people, but please share your thoughts with me." When he says "why can't I offer you anything?," Xin Xin hugs him, thereby forgiving him. That night, Si walks to a gas station in town and calls his butler to send him money. A cop recognizes him and gives chase, but Si manages to hide. Si returns to Ah Yuan's house and the two have a drink together. He tells Ah Yuan that he will be leaving soon to return home. Ah Yuan asks him about his case, but Si is not worried because of his family's status. Si bitterly explains that he was running from his family, not the law. Ah Yuan sadly tells Si to no come back, since he does not want to risk losing Xin Xin. Si then mentions his run-in with the cop earlier. He begs Ah Yuan to stay, so he can give him some money for Xin Xin. Ah Yuan, however, cannot wait and leaves with his daughter. They promise to meet up later that month. Police cars arrive moments later and take Si to jail. After several days, Si is finally let out on the day he promised to meet Ah Yuan. Si asks his butler if he prepared the money he asked for, before rushing to Ah Yuan's house. Meanwhile, Ah Yuan is walking towards his old house, while holding Xin Xin. Suddenly, two police cars arrive and he runs into a field. The police take her from his arms and subdue him as she yells "papa". Si arrives at the house and watches a meteor shower, while he waits for Ah Yuan and Xin Xin. Cast and characters Other *Dao Ming Feng Guest roles *Liu Er Jin (Dao Ming Si's butler) Notes *This episode, like episode three, takes place before Meteor Garden. However, the last scenes of Aisa, Xiao You, and the F4, likely take place after. *Ah Yuan tells Si, "if you see a halo around a meteor, your valentine and you will be protected by the wings of cupid." In episode twelve of Meteor Garden, Si watches a meteor shower with Shan Cai and gives her a necklace with a "halo" around several diamonds. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden episodes